How It's Ment To Be
by Insanity is my Reality 2412
Summary: Zuko and Katara were captured by Zhao while battleing each other at the North Pole. Now Zhao has tried to bring out some of Zuko's herritage, completely binding Zuko and Katara together.
1. Chapter 1

_**ZUKO'S**** P.O.V.**_

I can't believe I let myself get into this. With the Water Tribe peasant, no less.

Currently I was shackle to in the middle of the room, chains weighing down my feet and binding my hands above me. Katara, as I learned was her name, was next to me on the floor. She was only shackled, not tied down like me. She didn't try to waterbend because they had threatened my life, it surprised me she cares.

They had tortured me several hours a day, doing enough to bring me immense pain, but not enough to kill me. But they never did anything to her but hold her back.

When we were battling each other in the North Pole, Zhao kidnapped us, in spite from losing. He threw us in a prison cell at first, on one of his remaining few ships. We were in there for three days, and I know Zhao was watching us. We quickly overcame our differences during that time. We had nearly froze to death, but huddled together for warmth. We also talked, a lot. About our homes, about our family's, and when she told me about her mother, I felt sorry for her. So in return I told her about the day I got my scare. I could see it in her eyes that she was appalled that a father would do that to his child.

We had bonded over such a short time, but when we escape, I know we would go our separate ways, and never talk about this again.

They came and took us where we are now. They were going to torture her to, but I volunteered myself for it, saying I was the only one who knew where the avatar was.

Now back to where we are now.

I looked down at Katara, and felt my heart clench for some strange reason. Her blue water nation clothes were practically rags, tear streams running down her face from her sad but determined blue eyes, even though I don't know why, and skinny. So horribly skinny. I wanted to be able to hold her, tell her everything was going to be fine. Why the hell am I having these strange thoughts?

I was snapped back to reality when Zhao burst through the doors, four fire nation soldiers marching in behind him. Two of them started dragging Katara away, I wanted to command them to stop, but I didn't have the strength to speak.

"Well, well Zuko, I have to admit, I thought you would have died by now."

That makes two of us.

"I have now decided I'm going to perform a little experiment on you." He paused as if considering, "I'm sure you know of how the royal family is descended from dragons." Zhao leaned forward, into my face, "I'm going to see if I can bring more of that out in you."

My eyes widened in realization. He wouldn't.

Zhao brought out a needle looking thing, with what looked like blood mixed with a black poison in it. He smiled.

"This might hurt a little bit." He brought it right in front of my bear chest, above my heart, and injected it into me.

The last thing I remember before blackness is a roaring scream echoing around the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks** **guys**, **I mean, I'm so happy I got a response! And I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. Hope you like it!**_

_**I do not own any of these characters, and they belong to whoever owns Avatar; Last Airbender.**_

**ZUKO's p****.o.v.**

_Pain._

That's all I can feel. _A fiery pain._ It's running through my veins, burning everything it touches. I can't breathe, think, or talk. All I can do is scream, and hope it ends soon. I felt like I was being suffocated in it, screaming being the only way I can communicate with the world. The burning stared at my heart, and slowly made its way to my fingers and toes. And when it got there, it _continued_ burning.

And it goes on, for hours, days, years; I don't know. Then, it stops.

Just stops.

And I'm falling.

Really, _really_ fast.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

My eyes shoot open, but I see something I really didn't expect. Sparkling, deep blue eyes stare at me, and warm hands cup my face.

_Katara._

Everything stops. It, it just doesn't matter anymore. _Nothing _matters. But her. She is everything, I want to protect her, love her. I suddenly knew it was my destiny to be with her, I loved her, and I don't really know why. But she was _mine_. And mine only. I was about to lean in and kiss her, when my back erupts into pain.

I let out a scream that sounds more beast than human and pull at my chains. It feels like something is trying to rip itself out of my skin from my back, and take the bones with it.

This goes on for a few more minutes, and when I think I can't take anymore, it stops. I hang limply, only the chains keeping me up. My eyes look at Katara's, and I see fear in them, but I don't know why. But she's looking at my shoulders.

I turn my head just enough to look at my shoulders. What I see shocks me. There is a pair of red dragon wings that are at least fourteen feet across, hanging limply off my back.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Katara's p.o.v.**

_Oh, my, spirits. It can't be._

Zuko was hanging off the chains, and red dragon wings coming out of his back. They're a rich mahogany red, and you can see the veins running through what looks to be leathery skin. You can see the scales on them too, they're also on his skin, barely there, but I can see them.

He turns his head to look at me, his eyes tired and confused, maybe even scared something I'd never seen on Zuko.

"What's going on?" he asked, his voice horse and weak.

"Shh, it's okay. Go to sleep, your fine." I soothed, or tried.

"It hurts." He sounded so lost and scared, it broke my heart.

"Can you two please quit treating him like an animal?! At least lower the chains?" I asked the two fire nation soldiers by the door.

One of them must have taken pity on him because he started to lower the chains so that Zuko's hands touched the ground. Zuko just fell forward with nothing to hold him up. Luckily, he fell into my arms. I gently laid him down on the ground on his stomach so his wings don't get crushed. Then, to my utter shock, he whimpered.

"What happened to me?" Zuko asked, looking up at me with swirling gold pools of misery. His body had several scratches and scars covering his skin, but they were healing, literally knitting itself together. He didn't look like the fierce prince who I fought at the North Pole, but like a helpless teenager. It broke my heart into millions of pieces, even though it shouldn't. He tried to capture Aang and bring him to the Fire Lord, and he was the _Prince_. But it made me want to cry.

"I don't know. But we're going to find out, just fall asleep. It'll be fine when you wake up." I gave a small, reassuring smile, and ran my hand through his black hair. He seemed to immediately relax when I touched him, and I couldn't ignore the tingles that went up my arm.

Zuko sighed and closed his eyes. I knew he was asleep when his breathing evened and his form went limp. I continued to run my hand through his hair, when the metal door opened, and an evil voice booming in the room.

"I see this went better than I expected, the Fore Lord will be pleased to hear of my success."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, I'm so, sooo sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me! My troglodyte of a boyfriend just oh so elegantly sat on it, completely shattering the screen. I'm updating on my sister's computer. But I am! I hope you all like this chapter, and thank you all for such great reviews It makes me so happy to see that you guys like my story!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Katara's P.O.V.

Zhao walked up and stood in front of us, glaring so hard that we should have been incinerated by now. Then his face split into an evil smirk, eyeing up Zuko's new appearance.

"I'm glad to see it was such a great success, I believed he would have died from all the stress his body went under. I can't say I wasn't hoping for that outcome, though," He said to me, only glancing at my face once and back to Zuko. "There is a chance that he still won't make it. Not that anyone would care."

"How dare you!" I yelled at him. "Conducting experiments on someone! Don't you have a conscience, Zhao? Or are you a heartless monster like you appear to be?" I don't know why, but I'm furious for him speaking about Zuko like that. He's a person too, and he doesn't deserve to be treated like this, even if he's tried to capture Aang and take him to the Fire Lord.

A whimper echoed around the room, surprising everyone. I felt Zuko move, probably woken up by my screaming. He sat up, a pained look on his face. His face… everyone able to see it gasped. Zuko's scare healed, leaving perfect pale skin behind. I never realized how handsome he was. Zuko's perfectly sculpted features are morphed into a mask of pain, but nowhere near to when his wings were growing out of his back. His jet black hair is hanging in his face, since they had cut of his topknot, and over his piercing gold eyes. Eyes that were currently filled with confusion and pain.

"Reduced to whimpering like an animal, now are we Prince Zuko?" Zhao sneered.

"What did you do to me, Zhao?" Zuko asked, his voice quiet and husky, but clear and demanding at the same time, making shivers run down my spine. What's wrong with me?

"I told you, but I suppose you want more detail on the matter." Zhao sighed. "Well, as you should know, the dragons are extinct, the last one killed by your Uncle. But Fire Lord Sozin took blood from one, saving it for later. He wanted to try to make a dragon/human hybrid, but died before he had the chance. Your father recently found his notes, and wanted to continue with the experiment. I suggested you, the infamous prince, be the test subject, from the legends of your family's heritage, you would work best. He agreed, and here we are." Zhao explained, finishing with a smile.

I gasped; he would do that to his own son voluntarily!

"You"- Zuko started to say getting up surprisingly fast, but Zhao grabbed me and pulled me to him, placing a knife at my throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. One more step and I'll slit the pathetic water bender's neck. I know you love her, and you wouldn't want to see her hurt, now would you?" Wait, what?

Zuko's eyes widened, then narrowed dangerously, becoming a slanted slit for the pupil like a dragon's. Then surprising all of us, a feral growl escaped his throat. His hands curled into claws, his nails growing slightly and to a deadly point. He bared his teeth, the canines becoming longer and sharper, like fangs. His beautiful features turned into a menacing scowl, I then noticed the claws at Zuko's feet. Suddenly his wings snapped up and fanned out, making him look a lot bigger and more intimidating. In the end, he looked ready to kill and take no mercy on his prey, but for some strange reason I'm not afraid.

"If you want to keep that hand on your body, you will let go of her right now, before I rip you apart." Zuko growled out, glaring at Zhao with such hatred that it shocked me.

"What makes you think I'll listen to you? You're nothing but an insolent child!" Zhao replied, but you could hear the fear in his voice, come to think of it, everyone her seemed to be shaking in fear, but me. In fact, I loved the way Zuko was acting, because of me. It was quite the turn on.

Zuko growled again, louder and meaner than the ones before. He looked around the room, observing everyone in it. When his gaze rested on me, his eyes softened a little. Why would Zuko's eyes soften on me? He was supposed to want to kill me! But, come to think of it, he had been a lot nicer to me since I told him about how the Fire Nation killed my mother.

I was brought back from my daze when I felt a rush of hot air blow onto my body. What in the name of Tui and La-? I then noticed the flames licking at my body, all the way up to my face. But strangely enough, I felt no pain.

"Well, that's weird" Was the last thought I had before I fainted from exhaustion.


End file.
